1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for executing a menu in a wireless terminal, and in particular, to a menu execution apparatus and method for conveniently providing a menu in a wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The pressing of a menu button provided on a wireless terminal generally provides a user with a fixed menu tree, through which a user may move up or down in search of a desired menu.
However, a large number of menu trees and functions are actually embedded in the wireless terminal, making it difficult to find a desired function to be used. For example, a TeleVision (TV) remote control function is usually embedded in the wireless terminal, and the availability of the function is decreased because it is difficult for the wireless terminal to recognize when the user desires to perform a function and the recognition is possible only through the user's menu manipulation. This makes it inconvenient to use certain services.
To provide a user-desired function at a proper time, various input estimation technologies are being developed. However, there is a problem in that a recognition rate is significantly low because the above-described technologies perform a recognition operation by analyzing a currently observable event rather than an observable event by a certain indication.